The Russian Schism
Prelude Causes The causes of the schism are many and varied with some placing the event solely on the ambition of Vladimir Zhazda-Mesti . As Russia's defeat loomed in the 2nd Great Northern War the people of Russia began to grow divided. Following the burning of Reval and the scorched earth policy ordered by the Tsar that had yet to bare any results, dissent began to grow. Almost immediately following the Russian surrender in the war Russia began to collapse. It had been held in a delicate balance during the course of the war due to its powerful propaganda machine. However this once powerful machine had grown ineffective. The war had proven Russia was not invincible as once believed and the once mighty empire began to collapse under the strain of war reparations and internal strife. The Schism After the defeat of the Russian Empire in the 2nd Great Northern War, Vladimir Zhazda-Mesti was disgusted by the Tsar. Announcing he would never serve the mad Tsar who was willing to burn one of his own cities to the ground only to then swiftly surrender to the foreign invaders. Following the Russian Empire's collapse several provinces attempted to form their own micro-states within the Russian borders. Vladimir's response was swift and his wrath fell upon those he perceived as traitors to the Russian dream of a united Slavic state. The armies of Kiev, who were unaffected by the Northern war due to their distance from the conflict once more marched forth to restore order and stability, swallowing up the micro-states one by one and forcing them to pay fealty to the Supreme Ruler Vladimir Zhazda-Mesti. He had the title of Tsar abolished as belonging to those too weak to defend themselves and the people they had sworn to protect. Henceforth the Russian Free-State was formed under his benevolent leadership. He welcomed any Russian and Slavic refugees or migrants to take up residence in the Free-State. Vladimir did not take action against the Swedish Occupation of the North as he felt they deserved it more than the unworthy fallen Tsar. In the North the mad Tsar was overthrown in a capitalist revolution who proceeded to rapidly industrialize the North, forming the RFC in direct opposition to the Russian Free State. Results Following the seperation of The Old Russian Empire into the Russian Tsardom which would go on to become the RFC and The Russian Free State tensions swiftly began to grow. The Swedish Empire began to demand the reparations it had included in the official surrender treaty following the 2nd Great Northern War, however the Russian Tsardom was unable to pay following the collapse of it's government and the death of the Tsar and the Russian Free State refused to pay due to it's refusal to recognise the actions of the former Tsar as legitimate. Tensions would continue to grow nearly threatening to boil over in the form of war between the north and south on numerous occasions, both convinced they were the better system of governance for Russia. The Schism as it would come to be known is regarded by Russians on both sides of the border as one of the most tragic moments in Russian History. The Schism and the divisions it caused would go on to fuel Russian innovation on both sides of the border. The RFC and RFS diplomats would meet multiple times to try and negotiate re-unification, but they were unable to agree on the form of government it would take. Would it be a Capitalist nation fuelled by the ambition and greed of man or a fascist meritocracy where all citizens were expected to serve their nation to the best of the ability? The leaders of the two mighty nations met in an unassuming hut on the outskirts of the former capital of Moscow on the border. There, the two leaders met and reached an accord. As the RFC were confident in their supremacy they were given the opportunity to prove it. It was decided that if the RFC defeated the Swedish Empire in war and conquered Finland in addition to reclaiming the land occupied by Sweden the RFS would willingly submit to the RFC and they would reunify under a Capitalist government. The events of the 3rd Great Northern War would go on to see the complete collapse of the Northern Government. End Following the defeat of the RFC in the 3rd Great Northern War it's former capital Novgorod was annexed by the Swedish Empire along with surrounding territory. The RFS provided financial and military aid to rebuild the shattered North. Eventually the Remnants of the North agreed in negotiations with the RFS to reunification under the head of the Supreme Leader ruling from Kiev. The final agreement was signed in the RFC's new capital of Volvograd. The two Russia's were once more united under the leadership of a single man. Vladimir Zhazda-Mesti rapidly rebuilt the Northern Army and merged it with the army of the RFS. This would be put to great use in the wars to come.